


Dreams, One Day

by flinthasfeels



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Nightmares, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinthasfeels/pseuds/flinthasfeels
Summary: Eiji had recently found out that it seems like it’s better if he wakes up Ash during a nightmare, rather than letting him live through it.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 66





	Dreams, One Day

Although Eiji’s back was turned to face Ash, he could already tell this would be a rough night for the other. 

He could tell based on the way the mattress would bounce every time Ash would toss and turn, the way his breathing never subsided, in fact it would fasten.

Eiji hated this. But not due to the fact that it kept him awake, moreover because he knew Ash was losing his much needed time of sleep, plagued with memories he’d rather forget.

He didn’t want Ash to relive it again, but would shaking him awake be any better in a circumstance like this? He was lost, unable to know what to do. He barely knew what to do sometime when he woke up from night terrors of his own.

But the very moment Ash called out to those he cared about, or supposedly those who passed from his hands, allowing himself to burden the blame, Eiji shifted himself upward with concerned dark eyes, gazing over at just Ash’s disheveled bed head.

He placed a gentle hand on the other’s arm, “Ash— Ash I am sorry but you need to wake up.” He swallowed nervously as Ash stirred more, “I don’t think the nightmare you’re having is something pleasant.” He continued to gently shake him, lowering the tone in his call for Ash every time the other would show more signs of wakefulness.

One more shake and Ash’s eyes shot wide, pools full of green filled with confusion and fear,

“Eiji—!” He barely moved an inch, besides flinching right when his eyes opened.

Eiji lightened his already gentle grip on Ash, “I believe you were having another bad dream, Ash. I thought it’d be better to wake you.” 

Ash didn’t respond, nor did he take his gaze off of Eiji. His brain was doing something along the lines of replaying everything shitty that appeared in his nightmare all over again like a projector, and Eiji could see it, it looked almost as if Ash was watching his life flash before his eyes.

“Do you want to sit up? That might make you feel less...” He paused to think of a word, “less cornered.” He knew it was presumably overwhelming as it already is. 

Ash spoke not a word as he lifted himself up, knuckles white with fists gripped tightly on the sheets. Eiji gave him space, removing his hand off his arm, waiting to see what to do next. 

“Eiji-” This time he managed to say his name with more tranquility laced in his tone. 

“Yes, Ash?”

  
He kept his eyes fixated on the sheets, still gripping them tightly, “I’m so, so sick of this— of these nightmares and the deprivation.” He exhaled defeatedly, “I just want a dream, for once.”

If any sentence could make a heart ache, it was those exact ones. A dream seemed to be something many took for granted, or didn’t care to dive deep into to look for a deeper meaning.

Eiji only could, although reluctantly, place his hand on Ash’s back, “I know, Ash. I promise one day you won’t experience them as often.” He began gliding his hand to do circular motions, and Ash didn’t seem to mind at all, “I think your brain has a lot to process now that we don’t have to run anymore, you know? It’s got to confront things with one way or another, even if it’s... not fun for you.”

Ash could only limply bow his head down from exhaustion, “Yeah, I just wish it could hurry up, I don’t want to relive it anymore.” He motioned to rub his eyes.

Eiji nodded as he continued to rub his back in the dark, sheets spread outward and piled. Ash didn’t look up to face Eiji, he loved the comfort he was often provided; it left a warm feeling in his chest, but he could never stand to show his face in moments such as these, understandably so.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” He leaned into Eiji’s shoulder, drowsiness creeping up on him, “I can’t thank you enough— It was just about to get awful, too.”

Eiji let out a light hum, “You do not have to apologize, I’d rather have us both sleep than just one,” He slowly motioned his hand to card Ash’s hair, in which he was granted silent access to touch it, “Do you want to talk about it? The nightmare?”

He only shook his head lightly, “Not today. But I’ve been writing them down though, to try to get them out in the open.”

Eiji smiled tiredly, “I’m glad.” He pressed a light kiss in the other’s hair, “If you ever want to talk about them to me, though, I’m right here.”

“Forever?” Ash quizzed, reciting what Eiji has repeated to him before many, many times.

“Forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I know there are a lot of fics including nightmares so I kinda wanted to add a bit of a twist? Idk but I definitely enjoyed writing this, it’s been sitting in my drafts for a hot minute.


End file.
